


Кажись цветком и будь змеей под ним

by Teado



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Алане Блум всегда было что-то отталкивающее, скрытое за словно вылепленной из гипса улыбкой. И Беделия дю Морье сожалеет, что поняла это в такой неудачный момент.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кажись цветком и будь змеей под ним

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Serpent Underneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087081) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> **От автора:** Меня вдохновило это [AU](http://samiferist.tumblr.com/tagged/comorbidities-au), где Алана — Чесапикский Потрошитель, а Беделия — вывший консультант ФБР.  
>  **От переводчика:** Название фанфика «The Serpent Underneath» — часть фразы «Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under't», это слова леди Макбет из «Макбета» Уильяма Шекспира. В качестве русского названия я взяла перевод всей фразы.  
>  И чтобы было понятно, почему автор выбрал именно эти слова, добавлю цитату:
> 
> Мой друг, как в книге, на твоем лице  
> Легко прочесть диковинные вещи.  
> Их надо утаить. Чтоб обмануть  
> Людей, будь сам, как все. Смотри радушней.  
> Кажись цветком и будь змеей под ним.
> 
> Уильям Шекспир «Макбет» (пер. Б.Пастернака)

— Это ты, — тихим вздохом срывается с языка, прежде чем Беделия успевает остановить себя. Ей страшно поднимать глаза от тарелки, — и Бог знает, кого она только что съела, — но Беделия заставляет себя сделать это, чтобы увидеть реакцию Аланы. Если удача окажется на ее стороне, если Алана ничего не заметит, у Беделии будет возможность отлучиться после ужина и связаться с Кроуфордом.

Но Алана психиатр, — так же как и Беделия. Она может читать язык тела, может ощутить чужой страх. Вероятно, даже вкус.

— Ужасно самонадеянно, — говорит Алана, — снова и снова проводить расследование, исходя из того, что Чесапикский Потрошитель — мужчина.

В лице Аланы всегда было столько нежности, будто она родилась для того, чтобы лелеять и защищать, а один ее ласковый взгляд голубых глаз, казалось, мог спасти любого. Беделия не раз восхищалась тем, сколько в них силы и всепоглощающей доброты. Но сейчас взгляд Аланы не был мягким, — ее глаза стали похожи на осколки льда, а взгляд обещал Беделии, что ее выпотрошат, приготовят и подадут к столу для кого-нибудь из Бюро.

«Интересно, вкусное ли блюдо она из меня сделает, — думает Беделия, находясь в опасной близости от истерики. — Буду ли я достойна того, чтобы быть поданной для кого-то важного, — и спустя мгновение, как бы это ни было отвратительно, — например, для Эбигейл, Ганнибала или Уилла».

— Мне нужно в уборную…

— Я думаю, тебе следует остаться здесь, — возражает Алана, из ее уст угроза звучит почти как совет.

Беделия замирает, словно столкнувшийся с волком кролик. Один ее палец все еще лежит на ноже для масла, но если Алана действительно Чесапикский Потрошитель, Беделию вряд ли спасет столовое серебро. У правой руки лежит только вилка, но если бы дотянуться до острого ножа…

Алана стремительно встает и обходит стол, ткань ее блузки мнется от каждого случайного движения. Простой рисунок из черных и белых линий на алой, цвета хорошего вина, ткани напоминает весы. И змеиную кожу.

Алана Блум не волк — она змея. Идеальный хищник, созданный для того, чтобы скользить по подлеску к своей жертве и убивать ее прежде, чем та успеет что-либо осознать. Клыки Аланы спрятаны за очаровательными улыбками и теплым смехом, но с них все равно капает яд.

И хищник загоняет добычу в угол, присаживаясь на край стола. Алана не выглядит какой-то особенной, понимает Беделия. Она невероятно умна и способна, и в то же время не сторонится, не избегает своих коллег.

Но это лишь делает все более неожиданным, более страшным.

Ногти Аланы короткие, аккуратно подстриженные, — чтобы не оставить никаких улик на месте преступления или не сломать их, когда выдавливаешь глаза очередной жертве, — она проводит ими по щеке Беделии. Быть может, этот жест должен был успокоить ее или даже навести на какие-то мысли, но Беделия лишь чувствует, что сидит перед своим мясником.

— Нам стоит поговорить об этом, — губы Аланы изгибаются в улыбке, ее голос звучит так, будто она флиртует. — Признаться, я думала, что ты, возможно, уже знаешь. И, честно говоря, твоя реакция меня несколько разочаровала. Я ожидала большей утонченности.

«Что?»

— Прости меня, — бормочет Беделия, пытаясь объясниться. — Это было слишком.

— Могу поспорить, ты многое повидала за время работы в ФБР.

— Ты кормила нас человеческим мясом, — обвиняет Беделия, сказать это вслух оказывается легче, чем кажется. И в этот момент она понимает: — И Эбигейл.

Алана смеется.

— Не беспокойся, Эбигейл слишком особенная для меня. Я ни разу не сделала ничего, что бы поставило ее под угрозу. Она травмирована, но у нее есть все для того, чтобы вернуть свою жизнь. А я могу превратить ее в нечто большее.

— Комплекс бога, доктор Блум? — спрашивает Беделия, чувствуя, что ступает на тонкий лед. — Ты не сможешь собрать все осколки ее жизни и создать из них нужный тебе образ. Твое влияние лишь навредит ей.

— Она не знает того, что знаешь ты, — говорит Алана так, будто этот аргумент сводит на нет ее убийства и каннибализм. — Во всяком случае, я сомневаюсь, что она бы отреагировала так же. По крайней мере, пока. Она слишком молода, и ее душевные раны еще не зажили. Но я надеюсь, что Эбигейл станет более восприимчивой ко мне, когда пойдет на поправку.

— Звучит так, будто ты любишь Эбигейл, — произносит Беделия.

Алана смеется над ее словами, и этот смех звучит настолько уютно, что Беделия не может придумать ситуацию, где бы он звучал неуместно.

— Потому что так и есть. Правда.

— А меня? — спрашивает Беделия, и ее голос намного спокойнее бушующих внутри чувств. — Ты убьешь меня здесь, только и всего?

Алана опускает взгляд, будто бы раздумывая над ответом.

— Я бы предпочла не делать этого, если ты не дашь мне повод. У меня нет желания убивать любого, кто узнает обо мне больше, чем нужно. Это было бы слишком.

— Но ты убьешь, чтобы сохранить свою тайну.

Алана делает паузу и смотрит на Беделию тяжелым взглядом, кривя губы в усмешке.

— Ты всегда располагала к тому, чтобы наши отношения вышли за рамки профессиональных. Я думаю, настал удобный момент.

Эти слова могут означать что угодно, и у Беделии в жилах стынет кровь. Но где-то там, под ледяной коркой страха, спряталось кое-что еще: Беделии любопытно. Ей всегда казалось, что Алана не совсем такая, какой кажется. Она… легкомысленная, веселая и сострадательная, а на месте преступления выглядит так, будто стоит где-нибудь посреди Лувра.

Беделии сейчас хочется быть на безопасном расстоянии, как можно дальше отсюда, и анализировать Алану, чтобы узнать, как она совершила все убийства, составить ее психологический профиль. Но Беделия не на безопасном расстоянии, она буквально в пасти змеи. Алана сидит практически у нее на коленях и, ухмыляясь, смотрит сверху вниз так, будто хочет съесть.

Беделия борется с искушением дать ей попробовать и просто посмотреть, что произойдет.

Алана наклоняется, чтобы взять нож и вилку. Она разрезает на кусочки останки какого-то неизвестного человека и говорит:

— Мне хотелось бы, чтобы мы стали друзьями, — ее голос выбивается из оболочки привычного образа, окрашивается опасными нотами.

Беделии не нужно спрашивать, что это значит. Она уже знает. «Я хочу играть с тобой. Я хочу перекроить тебя. Я хочу посмотреть, что можно с тобой сделать.

Я хочу владеть тобой».

— А сейчас, — Алана улыбается, снова прячась за своей добродушной маской, и поднимает вилку, — ешь.

Беделия наклоняется, стараясь не отводить взгляд, — ей страшно. Она двигается слишком медленно, будто надеясь, что Алана не дождется и отступит. Наконец, ее губы смыкаются вокруг мяса, и Беделии хочется сбежать. Еда, которую подает Алана, никогда не выглядит слишком необычно, и она неизменно очень вкусная, — каждый кусочек, который ела Беделия, был восхитительным.

Она жует и глотает, стараясь изгнать из головы мысли о человеческой плоти.

Алана, наконец, отводит взгляд и с нежностью и какой-то гордостью смотрит на лежащее в тарелке мясо. Сердце Беделии бешено стучит где-то в желудке, когда Алана шепчет:

— Хорошая девочка.

Вдруг Алана подается вниз и хватает ее за руку, накрывающую нож. Беделия хочет вырваться, хочет схватить нож, вогнать его Алане в бедро. Но она не делает ничего и просто позволяет ей притянуть свою ладонь к лицу и нежно поцеловать костяшки пальцев.  
В глазах Аланы веселье, возможно, немного заигрывания, но нет ни тени любви.

— Теперь скажи мне, это было настолько плохо?


End file.
